Kill The Cliche
by Bugsgocracra02
Summary: Jake was a regular until an accident at work which sends him and his boyfriend to shield.


I sighed happily, my boyfriend wrapped around me tightly our dog sitting at our feet

Nothing could go wrong, or at least that's what i thought. I woke up the next day to get ready for work. I chuckled as my boyfriend groaned and held me tighter as i tried to get out of bed

"Mike you have to let me up, I have to go to work." I said rubbing my hand along his backside.

"Nooo…" He whined shoving his face into my chest.

"Yes, if you still want that date tonight." I said as he groaned and rolled over

"You're such an asshole, Jake." He groaned as I barked out a laugh.

"Am I? Well it looks like this asshole isn't going to make you breakfast." I said grinning

"Noooooo, Jakey-poo, pwease." He looks up at me, puppy dog eyes staring straight into my soul.

I audibly groan even though the grin on my face shows that I'm not annoyed, "Fine but you have to get your little ass up."

Hes smiles at me, agreeing and fumbles out of bed. He walks up to me and makes grabby motions with his hands. He's about 6 inches shorter than me, so i just smile smile pick him up and place a small kiss on his lips which he grins about. I carry him to the kitchen and I set him on the counter so he can watch me make our breakfast.

I hear tiny steps which can mean our puppy is finally out of bed. Our little brown and tan Pompsky yawns and rubs himself against my ankle.

I laugh and reach down to rub his ear, "Hey Sugar." I laugh out. I pick him up and give him to Mike who gladly takes him as I flip our pancakes. I stare at Mike as i set out our plates and put our breakfast on them. How did I end up with someone so amazing?

"What?" He asks giggling as Sugar licks his chin.

I grab his hand and kiss it before answering, "I was just wondering how someone like me could end up with someone like you.'

"Aww baby, I ended up with you because you are so fucking awesome." He says before grabbing my face and pulling me into a sweet kiss. Our kiss was interrupted from Sugar licking both of our chins making us separate and begin eating our food.

After we ate, I took a shower then got dressed. I walked to MIke's office where he was busy on his computer, writing his new book. I walked up behind him and gave a kiss, taking off his black rimmed spectacles. I looked into his deep brown eyes before speaking.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too. Have a good day." Mike whispered back

"I will." I said giving him another peck to the lips.

"Bye honey!" he yelled as I walked to the front door.

"Bye, See you tonight!" I yelled back a familiar warmth filling my chest.

After I got to work I sat in my office and shrugged off my jacket.

My secretary Lynn walked and i looked up at her, "So," She started, "Did you propose, yet?" She finished with an excitement filled face.

I smirked, "No, But I'm going to tonight. Want to see the ring?"

She shook her head quickly and practically sprinted towards me. I pulled out a blue velvet box and opened to show a gold band covered in elvish writing.

She attempted to read it then gave me a playful glare, "What does it say, nerd?"

I laughed and answered, "It says 'to be together for forevermore'."

"Awwww, let me show the girls in reception." she said as she walked out of the room and ran to the reception area. I chuckled when she came back with five other girls congratulating me.

Lynn shooed them out of the room before I asked her, "Do you think he'll like it?"

She handed me back the ring, "like it? He'll love it." I exhaled in relief as she walked back to the desk.

I looked down at the rind and smiled when suddenly the entire room erupted in flames and smoke, I coughed, the ring still in hand. I felt tears fall down my cheeks as ran into the corner of my office, _please god don't do this to me, not today, any other day than today._ I thought to myself as the roof caved in and I blacked out.

 **Mike's POV**

I walked into the kitchen humming as i made myself another cup of coffee, I walked to the living room, grabbed the remote and decided it was time for a break. I turned on the news and leaned against the couch spinning my coffee.

" _Just in, apparently The Living In Style building has caught on fire.."_ i looked up in surprise, wasn't that where Jake worked. I screamed, dropped my coffee cup, and ran out the front door.

I drove as fast as I could to his workplace. I got of the car and ran to the building but was stopped by the was working on the Ninth floor, right where the fire was. I screamed and began crying, " JAKE! NOOO!"

I fell to my knees as the firemen were calming down the fire. I saw them rush into the building. They came out with tons of people, before i saw them carry him out. I passed the police and ran to him explaining to the ambulance that I was his boyfriend.

"Jake! Jake can you hear me! They're going to care for you okay? Okay?!"

The ambulance let me come with them. I waited in the waiting room for hours before the doctor came out.

I looked up at him with a tear stained face, "Is he alright? Will he be okay?"

"He's fine, he didn't suffer anything horrible we just have to do a few tests." He reassured, I let out a relieved sigh aas the doctor continued,"He's actually awake, want to see him?"

"Of course!" I blurted out.

We walked into his room and I ran over to him and hugged him tightly, "Oh," He let out with that smile i love, "I'm fine, okay, I'm good."

"You scared the hell out of me." I sobbed out.

He gave me a sorrowful look before looking me in the eyes, "I'm sorry, sweetie, I didn't mean to."

A couple men came in and asked me to step out, I reluctantly let go and walked outside of the room.

 **Jake's POV**

The men looked at me before the one with the suit on came up to me, "Hi, I'm agent Phil Coulson, You must be very confused on why we're here."

I nod with a confused look and he continued, "We think you might supernatural abilities from the explosion."

"What?"

"You were at the heart of the explosion, you should have been injured a lot more than you are now. But you aren't and based on the tests we had run on you whilst you were unconscious, it shows that your dna is altered. So we would like you to come with us so that we may test what abilities you may have."

I looked at them with my jaw slack, "No, Hell no! I'm not going to become part of your _Avengers_ , I actually have a life here."

He gave me a sympathizing look before sitting down, " Look, all we want you to do is come down so that we can help you control your powers, so you don't hurt your husband."

I look at him with my nostrils flaring, he was right, even though i didn't want him to be, he was. "Fine, but he's coming with me."

He smiled as he got up and straightened himself, "I can do that."


End file.
